kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Përdoruesi diskutim:Bet 0
Mirëserdhe (Welcome)! Kjo është faqja ime e diskutimeve ku përdoruesit e tjerë mund të më lenë porosi. Truse këtu dhe mos harroni firmosini me ~~~~. ---- ARKIVA ---- Zotriu me emrin Ko.S.ystem.OV@ Kjo zonja me emrin Ko.S.ystem.OV@ nuk eshte gje tjeter pervec se njeri nga emrat e perdoruesit Dan. Ky perdorues mendohet te mos jete aspak i afte per rolin qe i ka ngarkuar bashkefshatari i tij Dori (administratori i pare). Ky i fundit para ca kohesh ka deklaruar hapur qe s'ka shume interes apo deshire te shkruaje shume artikuj. Per kete qellim i duhej nje ndihmes apo ndihmese ne funksionin e administratorit prandaj vendosi zotriun Dan ose Hipi Zhdripi (hengri mollen dhe u be Karl) per nje person i cili si i papune qe ishte kishte shume kohe te lire te merrej me wikipedian. Emra te tjere qe perdor baca eshte Ko.S.ystem.OV@, Bet_0, "Robot" etj. Keshilloj redaktoret e rinj qe te tregohen te kujdesshem ne diskutimet me kete person. Kaq besoj se mjafton! Kujdestari 2006 Maj 30 8:10 (UTC) :Kështu njeriu destruktiv si ti nuk kam parë deri tash. Përveç injorimit te ty nuk ja vlen kurgjë tjetër. Mbushe njëherë mendjen dhe leji të tjerët të punojnë. A po mendon ti që ne do të japim llogari ty për punën tonë këtu?! Zgjohu bre njëherë mos u bë si fëmijë! --bet_0 30 Maj 2006 07:24 (UTC) ::Ben mire ta ulesh koken dhe te mos ofendosh wikipedianet pa shkak. Pervec kesaj hap syte kur do te besh korigjime se po ndikon per keq duke rikthyer redaktimet e reja. Po vazhdove keshtu do pengosh punen tende dhe te tjereve. Keshtu bie shpejt nga fiku. Kujdestari 2006 Maj 30 18:44 (UTC) Shqiptimi Hey Bet_0 e ke zhvendose Xhoi mbrape tek Joey, amo s'ke shqiptimi, por nen ate titull u transmetua seriali në televizonet shqiptare, dhe mire e ke be regullim per shkak te emrat origjinale. --filozofi 35px ??? 2006 Mars 25 00:31 (UTC) :nuk e dita se e kan transmetuar në gjuhën shqipe. më fal qe zhvendosa. bone si të duket ti ma mirë. tung --bet_0 2006 Mars 25 09:25 (UTC) :: Kurgjo nuk e ke bo gabim qe po kerkon falje, as une nuk kisha bo ndryshe. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Mars 25 23:14 (UTC) ::: Mirë që mirremi vesh. tung --bet_0 2006 Mars 26 19:55 (UTC) zigarettenpreis Hallo ich schreib in der Deutschen Wikipedia einen Artikel über die Zigarettenpreise in Europa, es wäre ziemlich nett wenn sie mir sagen könnten was eine Packung Zigaretten in Albanien kosten und wieviel Zigaretten sich in einer Schachtel befinden. Ich danke schon mal im vorraus. : Da Bet_0 nicht da ist, antworte ich, also die preise sind je nach Marke unterschiedlich, d.h. Malboro kostet 1.50€, und ist auch dass teurste, andere sind um die 50 cent oder 1€, wie zbs. Lucky Strike kostet 1€ (1.10€), Memphis kostet 80 cent, Boss 60 cent, Partner, ein Makedonische Zigarettenmarke, kostet 30 cent, Pall Mall 60 cent, Parlament auch 60 cent, Philip Morris weiss ich eigentlich nicht, es sind immer 20 in der Schachtel drin. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Mars 25 23:10 (UTC) :: Sie haben schon die Antwort von einem fleissigen Kolegen gekriegt. Ich bin sowieso Nichtraucher und hätte keine so gute Preisinformationen. MfG --bet_0 2006 Mars 26 19:53 (UTC) ::: Eigentlich bin auch Nichtraucher, aber ich weiss die preise weil der Man meiner cousine Zigarettenverkäufer im Kosovo ist und eigentliche hass ich diese Stengel (Sagt man doch so? oder?). --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Mars 27 19:02 (UTC) NPOV Nuk duhet mu lidhe saher faqet per me ekzistu, si p.sh.: NPOV, NPOV eshte emertim per Pikepamja neutrale ne te gjithe Wikipediat. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Mars 29 18:30 (UTC) :po është WP:NPOV, për atë e grise une, dhe i korigjovar redirectat e prishun. Po të jet pajetër e nevojshme e kthej prap. tung --bet_0 2006 Mars 29 19:01 (UTC) :: Dashta veq me thone perse nevojitet ai. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Mars 29 19:08 (UTC) http://www.tetova.de Çka ësht puna e saj, aty munesh edhe ti me futë lidhjen a po më doket mu. Secili programues i fletës që nuk ka dëshirë që fleta e tij të futet si nënfletë (Famer) e ndonjë flete të internetit duhet me ditë si me ndalu atë. Deri më tani une nuk po e di se çka ka në atë fletë kunderligjore--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Prill 6 20:52 (UTC) ::Çitashti e pash shka paska bo tipi. HAHAHAHAHAH. Fortë mirë ashtë. Tashti kadal dale duhet me u marrë vesh me ta qe me bo si i ka hije. Me sigui që edhe ai e bonë nëse është shqipar.--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Prill 6 21:54 (UTC) :::Në përgjithsi shqiptarët i dinë dy kombinacione në tastatur Ctrl+C dhe Ctrl+V. Kur lypa materiale për artikullin e Ukshin Hotit i gjeta 10 homepage me materialet e njëjta të kopjuara me gjithë gabimet drejshkrimore prej njëra tjetrës. Është shumë e vështirë të gjesh se cili e ka shkruar i pari. Vetëm po pres, kur një ditë artikujt e Wikit të botohen në "Kosovare" apo naj revistë tjetër. Nuk kam lexu asnjë prej tyre në kohën e fundit se me siguri veç i kanë botuar. tung --bet_0 2006 Prill 7 09:46 (UTC) ::::Kadale mos u ngutë. Ai me siguri është anëtar i Wikipedias.--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Prill 7 14:10 (UTC) Krijimi i lidhjeve në Tetova.de Me kajt nonen nuk po muna me kriju aty lidhe me jasht. Po më duket nuk po ju funksionon atyre HTML-ja. E provova po nuk po bonë. ish konë mië që ta provosh edhe ti. Une ja kam qu një leter ati po më dokët edhe ai nuk është në tu ditë me rregullu ma mirë.--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Prill 7 14:09 (UTC) :Nuk duhet ne atje ti vendosim lidhjet. Ai duhet vetë nga ana e tij ta përmendi wikipedian dhe burimin se prej ku i ka marr artikujt. Ai po e zgjeron faqen e vet në shpinën e wikipedianëve. tung --bet_0 2006 Prill 7 18:32 (UTC) Nuk e di qysh e tek po edhe ai po më doket është projekt u mujin me redaktu njerzit. Njajtin stil si Wikipedia. Nuk po më doket që është e keqe. Ka me qindra për Wikipediat në gjuhët tjera. Po më duket se mujim edhe aty me punu. Ish një përdorus beso ai ikish plasu ato aty une ja nimova, kuptohet kur të vjedhet dishka bile në të vjedhet mirë.--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Prill 7 18:36 (UTC) shiko këtë dhe më trego çka po mendon: http://www.tetova.de/modules/wiwimod/index.php?page=Azerbajxhani --Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Prill 7 18:38 (UTC) :kështu nuk më duket keq, por po të them edhe njëherë që ne nuk duhet ti vendojm lidhjet atje, ata vetë duhet ti deklarojnë burimet e artikujve të tyre. Sa i përket projektit atje nuk e gjej gabim, por unë për veti nuk e kam ndërmend të punoj për një homepage privat të dikujt tjetër. Wikipedia sa do pak është e hapur dhe nuk i takon një personi. Nuk krahasohet Wikipedia me një faqe private që e njohin vetëm shqipfolësit. tung --bet_0 2006 Prill 7 18:58 (UTC) :: Bet_0 mir e ka, duhet me shkruajt qe e ka prej WP, GNU me doket ke, qe thote tekstet e WP munden me kopjuar por duhet me permend, sepse nuk eshte e lejushme me kopju. Dani, mir po me doket. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 7 20:11 (UTC) ::: Drini i Zi u kopjuar nga na dhe nuk u permend, plus edhe po na hargjon kapacitetin e shërbyesit. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 7 20:15 (UTC) :::: ka shumë artrikuj qe janë kopjuar nga Wikipedia, sidomos ata që kanë të bëjnë me maqedoninë dhe kosovën. atij i duhet një logo e madhe e wikit të vendoj në faqen e parë për mendimin tim si http://www.pr-tech.net/ që e ka vendu në faqen e parë edhe pse me sa e shoh une këta nuk e kopjojn wikin. tung --bet_0 2006 Prill 7 20:25 (UTC) Kosova therret Pershendetje djema e vajza. Me sa shoh shumica prej jush din anglisht. Edhe me sa verej jeni shqiptare qofte nga Kosova a vende tjera. Ju mirepres ne faqen http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kosovo ku po kemi problem me disa qe po e vandalizojne faqen e Kosoves. Ndihma e juaj eshte e mireseardhur. Me sa duket me kete adrese qe keni nuk mundeni me editu aty, po me hape adrese tjeter ju duhen vetem 2 min, pra mos pritoni. Shpresoj te shihemi atje se shpejti. Me respekt, Ilir pz 2006 Prill 8 23:42 (UTC) ??? Ju lutem shlyjeni kete shkrim te gabuar!!!!!! :Për cilin shkrim të gabuar e keni fjalën!? Bëhuni pak më të qartë, tregoni cili artikull, titullin dhe arsyen pse me shly. Ku ta di unë për çka është fjala. përshëndetje --bet_0 2006 Prill 10 20:38 (UTC) !!! then please write it correctly in Albanian - Uroshevac right? : it’s not my problem, I know the original Serbian name, it is not Urosevas. I don’t want to write it. And here is the Albanian language the official one, even in discussions. —bet_0 2006 Prill 14 11:47 (UTC) http://www.ferizaj-komuna.org/set_language_sr.php It clearly says Skupstina Opstine Urosevac on the official website. In Albanian it says Kuvendi Komunal Ferizaj. What else do you need as a proof? The name is dual and since this is encyclopedia it should state both names in NPOV style. Thank you for understanding. :go now to en:wiki and write there correctly the name of the city: the first one in Albanian (the title too) and the second one in Serbian like you said. In the name of NPOV. Why? Why not? Maqedonë is the name of these people. :maqedonë is the name of all the peole who live in Macedonia of today. That means: sllavo-maqedonas, shqiptaro-maqedonas, etc. tung --bet_0 2006 Prill 17 21:02 (UTC) Ofcourse it is. But in the R. Macedonia, the Albanian brothers call them simply - Maqedonë. :these are the facts and they count. what are you talking about it's not encyclopedik. tung --bet_0 2006 Prill 17 21:10 (UTC) Aha... so you say that it's not a fact that Albanians call these people Macedonians? ,,Sllavë" is a much greater group of peoples, which include Macedonians, Serbs, Bulgarians, Croatians, Slovenians, Czechs, Slovaks, Poles, Russians, Ukrainians etc. I think ,,Sllavë" is not a correct term (=encyclopedic), because it indicates that all the Slavic peoples live in Macedonia, which is absurd. Regards (tung, falleminderit). :I must repeat myself: I meaned and I said sllavë not just Maqedonë, because Maqedonë are all of them, who live and have a Macedonian Passport. tung --bet_0 2006 Prill 17 21:25 (UTC) I didn't deny that, but OK, whatever you want, nice ,,meeting" you, bye. Tung! Artikulli maqdonia ka nevoje per nje korrektim dhe per rregullimin e disa termave, si p.sh. Prodhimi i pergjithshem bruto, te ardhurat kombetare per fryme, te ardhurat (te hyrat) ne buxhet, shpenzimet (te dalat) ne buxhet. etj, etj. Mit'hat Frasheri ose Mid'hat Bey Frasheri U mundova qe te bej disa ndryshime tek ky artikull. a ka mundesi ndonjeri nga ju qe te rregulloje pak Redirect ne pseudonimin e tij Ismail Malosmani. :e vërejta që je duke punuar te artikulli për mithat frashërin dhe për këtë arsye e lash dhe nuk e preka deri sa ta kryesh ti redaktimet. Unë mendova që krejt ato pseudonimet të drejtojn te artikulli Mit'hat Frashëri. tash do ta korigjoj unë. tung --bet_0 2006 Prill 21 16:10 (UTC) Ai qe e ka bllokuar Maqedonia! Artikulli ka nevoje per nje ndryshim te disa termave. :Artikullin Maqedonia e kam bllokuar unë dhe atë vetëm për përdorues të pa regjistruar, pasi shpesh po vijnë përdorues të paregjistruar dhe bëjnë ndryhime palidhje. tash e lirova mund ta korigjosh më tutje tung --bet_0 2006 Prill 21 16:10 (UTC) Redaktimet e përdoruesit Redaktimet e përdoruesit në rubriken e tretë në shtyllën e majtë të fletës ku lidhet me listën e kontributeve të përdoruesit. A mundesh mër mi shkurtu pakes se shumë e gatë, dy rreshta. Edhe për Dërgoji email përdoruesit. A nashta oshtë qishtu ma mirë?--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Prill 25 04:04 (UTC) :do të shoh cka mund të bëj. tung--bet_0 2006 Prill 25 11:29 (UTC) Tung falemnderes perkeshille do ti permiresoj. une po i shtoj vetem disa terme here pas here jo rregullishte spse skam kohe :ani, tung dhe vetëm pëpara. --bet_0 2006 Prill 25 11:30 (UTC) teksti Nese ki kohe, mundesh me pershtat pak keta: MediaWiki:Noarticletext, nese eshte najkund gabim. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 29 23:40 (UTC) :u bo, e shoh nesër se sonte nuk mundi më. tung —bet_0 2006 Prill 29 23:45 (UTC) :: Super po duket tash, e pata me se shume per formatimin. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Prill 30 20:11 (UTC) dulla faleminderes per korigjime :ska për se --bet_0 2006 Maj 5 06:38 (UTC) Cka po thu Mendova si te en.wiki me be edhe ketu, e kam fjalen per Wikipedia:Collaborations, shqip bashkëpunim, puna eshte se nje artikull propozohet per te u zmadhuar, dhe tjerte ndihmojne per me u ia rritur kualitetin, si po te pelqen ideja? Mendova me Wikipedia:Artikuj Perfekte me inspirua pak perdoruesit, por interesa asnje nuk po ka, cka me be. --(°-°) (°diskuto°) 2006 Maj 16 21:04 (UTC) :se di sa interes ka. Mund ta bëjm që një herë në javë ta propozojm një artilkull dhe ta vendosim një lidhje te faqja kryesore. Nuk e di sa do të funksionon. Arikujt perfekte duhet të zgjidhen me vota të të gjithve, por sipas asaj që kam pa deri tash këtu në wiki shqip është vështirë të merremi vesh me vota, ndoshta funksionon në të arshmen. tung --bet_0 2006 Maj 17 08:13 (UTC) :: Ideja jote hala me e mire, per artikuj perfekte kete jave apo tjetren po propozoj nje artikull, tani ta kqyr cka po bohet, per me korre nje artikuj perfekte (ndoshta e ki ne mend nje titull me te mire) nevojiten me se pakti 5 apo 7 vota, pasi faqja kryesore qe 1 vjet nuk u ndryshua mendova kete muaj me be dicka. —(°-°) (°diskuto°) 2006 Maj 17 16:43 (UTC) Gjuha kineze kam pershtypjen se nuk ka "gjuhe kineze". ka mandarin (mos qesh, kjo eshte nje gjuhe), ka kantonesisk, + gjuhe te minoriteteve te ndryshme qe banojne ne Kine. :Une vetëm po i bëj skeletin se të them të drejtën nuk kam shum njohuri në këtë fushë. Unë e mora këta prej kësaj listes këtu dhe vetëm po i mbushi me tabela. Nëse ta merr mendja ti sqarohe atë te artikulli. titulli mund të bese i tillë po mundesh me bë artikuj të tjerë me këto çka po ma shpjegon mua. tung --bet_0 2006 Maj 20 10:47 (UTC) Redirect Asesi spo mund te i bej ne menyr korrekte redirekt Kete dhe Kete qe te dyja te drejtohen tek KJO Shendet (Puntori 2006 Maj 21 21:51 (UTC)) : une e bëna njëren, tejtrën ta lash ty. si duket gabimi është se ti e ke marr titullin prej te adresa e browser, merre titullin origjinal si është i shkruar në faqe pra atë me ë''' të shkruar e jo me %AB'. ka edhe një gabim tjetër por atë do ta korigjoj unë vet më vonë. provo tash a funksionon kjo. tung --bet_0 2006 Maj 22 08:02 (UTC) grisjet e fletave Beti po mendojë se duhet lënë gjitha fletat të cilat shërbejnë për të komunikuar me hasirën e jashtëme të internetit. Ne duhet të i'u përshtatemi edhe kësaj hapsire. E kam fjalen për artikuj me Ç,Ë e të till, ne kemi nevojë që edhe përdoruesit që nuk e kanë të transformuar tastaturen të lidhen me projektin tonë. Ato ridrejtime neve asgjë nuk na pengojnë. Për këtë nuk ka arsyse që të grisen.--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Maj 22 05:37 (UTC) :U bo. Tash e tutje nuk i grisi mo. tung --bet_0 2006 Maj 22 08:05 (UTC) Uf Shume keq tash te portali seri dhe strip ''(jo negativ e menduar), sepse kam dasht me be sikur te portali film dhe muzikë, me nevojitet edhe dicka per keto portale, nuk po ka shume materiale shume per me i mbushur ato portale. --(°-°) (°diskuto°) 2006 Maj 22 21:46 (UTC) :ani kethj prap (a e ki vështir a?). Unë i pash bosh dhe i mbusha se kësthu si kam bo une mndova se është më lehtë për tu redaktuar nga secili. Une nuk idhnona, boni ti si mendon se jan më mirë. Si të duket portali shba (ngjyrat). Për të kemi ma shumë material. tung --bet_0 2006 Maj 22 21:54 (UTC) :: Mir por problemi me i madhi eshte, qe eshte automatike, e ke pa te portali muzikë dhe filmi, për portalin ShBA nuk e ki keq, por sot nuk kam me shume kohe, ngjyrat super po doken. --(°-°) (°diskuto°) 2006 Maj 22 22:26 (UTC) BetBot Bet, do ishte mirë të merrte privilegjin robot BetBoti. Vendose kandidaturën për të tek Wikipedia:Administrues dhe po s'pati kundërshtime do t'i jap privilegjin. Kështu s'do të duken redaktimet në Ndryshime së fundmi automatikisht. Dori | Diskuto 2006 Maj 28 13:26 (UTC) : në rregull. e vëndova emrin atje. tung --bet_0 2006 Maj 28 14:04 (UTC) Nga Përdoeusi Ai Pse apo mos e kisha une problem me e heq plakun nga fusha e lojes apo si? Puna eshte qe ta vazhdojn te tjeret. Pa per me fik dijn te gjith o tyt. :nuk e di unë cfar problemi ke ti po ajo nuk kishte humb asgjë aty. ani shtine prap në loj plakun po deshe. Edhe një këshill mos krijo faqe redirect kur nuk ekzistojn artikujt ku ti e përcjell faqen. Nuk është praktike ashtu se kujtojnë të tjerët se ekzistojn ato artikuj. tung —bet_0 31 Maj 2006 12:21 (UTC) FLMN Mu deshtë me dië për hartën, vetëm ajo mu deshtë. Nuk e di në Commons a i kanë prezentuar nëse jo unë dashta me prezentu.--Hipi Zhdripi 31 Maj 2006 23:26 (UTC)